Simplify the expression. $ (-6p^{6}+6p) + (-6p^{6}+7p^{4}-p^{2} ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-6p^{6}+6p - 6p^{6}+7p^{4}-p^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {6 p^6} + \color{#9D38BD}{6 p} - {6 p^6} + \color{#DF0030}{7 p^4} - { p^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -6 -6 ) p^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ 7 p^4} + { -1 p^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 6 p} $ Add the coefficients. $-12p^{6}+7p^{4}-p^{2}+6p$